1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cutter clamping devices, more specifically, to a rotary clamping mechanism and methods for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that blades of sculpture blades are inserted in the cutter arbors; when blades are not in use, it needs to be taken down and stored for protecting blades. However, to take blades down, it is common that people touch the blades by their hands directly, which easily makes blades rust caused by sweat in hand. Meanwhile, the action of taking blades down may have the risk of scratching users' hands; if a glove is worn, taking blades down may also ruin the glove; and more importantly, not everyone has the force to pull out the blades from the cutter arbors. The aforementioned reasons make the action of taking blades down from sculpture blades encountered a few difficulties. Besides, in the process of positioning blades, it usually needs two hands to complete the process, which seems very inconvenient from time to time.